


love, always changing, never simple

by DangerousReality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael and calum are only mentioned, Soulmates, literally bumping into eachother!au, soulmate-identifers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousReality/pseuds/DangerousReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you not?! For just today," He whisper-whisper-shouted. It began to pulsate even more, as to emphasize it's point. </p><p> </p><p>or, alternate universe where everyone has a soulmate identifying band and it magnetizes to your soulmate, and you have to kiss to seperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, always changing, never simple

It started out to be 'one of those days' for Ashton. First his alarm clock went off an hour late; his coffe maker decided to not make coffee today; and when he left his flat dressed for 'warm, sunny' skies, it ended up pouring rain as he walking to his bus stop. So he was left outside half-asleep in the pouring rain with a ripped up Iron Maiden tank and a half-completed essay due 53 minutes ago. 

And to top it all off, his soulmate identifying band was burning bright red instead of its normal blue-gray color.

"Perfect. Just perfect, Ash." He put a hand to his forehead, sighing loudly when he realized he'd have to meet his soulmate feeling and looking half-dead. "Screw it. I'm not going to class today. 'M just gonna lay down, read those books I've always wanted to, and drink that special green tea Mum sent over. I can meet my soulmate tomorrow."

He turned around, forgetting about the bus and made his way home, mind set on one thing. Rest. 

\------ 

"Great. Great, great, great, great!" He rolled his eyes as he found much need batteries that just so happened to be the wrong size. He made his way to the front door, slipping on his house slippers, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. 

\--------

He searched through the isles, trying to find a hint of any battery life. 

His band began to grow warmer on his wrist, but he ignored it, trying to go on about his not-so-perfect day. It began to pulse in both color and heat. He looked down at it, rolling his eyes. 

"Can you not?! For just today," he whisper-shouted. It began to pulsate even more, as to emphasize its point. Beginning to rip it off, he pulled and tugged at the thing. Its heat intensified, seemingly fending itself off. "Motherfu- Stop that, you stupid band. I fu-"

"Are you okay?" A voice pulled Ashton away from the one-sided fight. He was met with blue eyes, only inches away from his face. Ashton flailed his arms in fright, accidentally hitting his band with the other man's. 

A loud click echoed between them as the two bags magnetized together. Crap. 

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Ashton shouted at the stranger. He tried walking away, only to be pulled back by his band. He looked down in confusion, noticing their connected bands. "Freaking great. I hate everything."

A giggle escaped the man's- more like boys- mouth. "Well Mr. I-hate-everything. Im Luke." The stranger- Luke- held out the hand that wasn't attached to Ashtons. 

Ashton looked down at the hand before lazily shaking it. "Ashton."

"That's a really nice name you've got there."

"Thanks."

Luke nodded, looking everywhere but at Ashton, as an awkward silence developed. Ashton didn't feel the need to leave Luke as much as he does right now. 

"Can we kiss or whatever all ready? I have plans," Ashton spat out. Luke looked at him, hurt evident on his face. 

"Well, I'd like to get to know you first, Ash," Luke said slowly, seeming to carefully think over his words. Ash? Ok..

"Whateve . Let's do it at my place."

"Woah, that's a li-"

"To talk, Luke."

"Oh ok." He paused. "Let's go then."

\----------- 

They arrived at Ashtons place in silence, the awkwardness between them not completely going away. Ashton turned to Luke once they were inside, weaking lifting his arms to show his small apartment.

"So this is me."

"I really like it." Luke suddenly gasped, running to the corner of the room, dragging Ashton with him. He stopped at the drumset, running his finger tips along the instrument. "You play drums?" 

He looked up at Ashton, smiling slightly. Ashton felt all his blood rush to his face in a blush. He ducked his head quickly, avoiding Luke's gaze.

He shrugs, "Yeah, but I'm not good at all. 'S just something I do when I don't have to write a million essays for school."

Luke nods, looking back at the instrument. "Well I sing, and play guitar. So do my friends Calum, well he plays bass and Michael! We can make a band!" 

Ashton shakes his head, laughing. "Uh, sure. Tell me about your friends."

"Michael and Calum? Oh, they're soulmates. Pretty much the cutest couple to ever exist. They met when they were like 9 which was pretty crazy at that age, but they are seriously meant to be. I like that idea, ya know? Knowing someone out there is meant for you and you're going to spend the rest of your life with them. That seems pretty amazing."

Ashton smiled, loving how much Luke was into the idea of soulmates. His heart seemed to ache as he talked though, worrying that Luke's lerfect image of a 'soulmate' wouldn't match up to who he really is inside. He smiled anyways, feigning a good attitude to put Luke in a good mood.

\-------------

Somewhere along the way of getting to know eachother, Ashton ended up holding Luke's hand. 'To make it more comfortable,' He claims. 

Luke ended up being a fairly cool, but awkward person. 

"Uh, do you think we should, ya know. Uh, the thing involving mouths?" Luke asked, scratching the back of his head. He glanced around Ashtons flat, frowning. 

"I do, but do you?"

"I do."

"Then should we?"

"We shall."

"Okay?"

"Mhm."

Slowly Luke leaned in, breathing gone incredibly shallow. Ashton immediately sobered up from all the laughing he had done earlier, glancing down at Luke's lips.

Their faces were inches away from eachother, feeling every breath the other has taken. 

"'M gonna kiss you," Luke whispered. 

"Then do it, idiot."

Ashton pulled Luke's face toward his, slotting their lips together. Luke made a small noise in the back of his throat in surprise, not even noticing their bands separating from eachother. 

Ashton raked his now free hand through Luke's hair, moving his mouth against Lukes, smiling slightly as he heard little noises slip from the blonde's mouth every now and then. 

Luke pulled away for air, smiling when he took a look at Ashtons flushed face. 

"That was- wow."

Ashton smiled, feeling content when his soulmate smiled- all thanks to him.

"Can we hold hands again?"

"Are you sure? Holding hands for three hours straight was a little tiring."

"Well yeah it was, but I just really like holding your hand," Luke whispered, holding his hand out, smiling.

\-------------

If Luke had managed to spend the next week and a half over at Ashton's, nobody mentioned it. It was actually pleasing to have a soulmate around all the time.


End file.
